Amandote en Silencio
by AdaZu
Summary: UA. Quinto capitulo up, EL FINAL! El Festival, la obra, los sentimientos revelados! leenlo y dejen reviews por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

Amándote en Silencio

Por AdaZu

**I Capitulo**

Primer Plan

-Llegue a tiempo-dijo Sakura un poco cansada por la carrera que acababa de hacer.

-Hola Sakura- dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella.

Ella sentía una sensación muy extraña cada vez que oía esa voz.

-Hola Shaoran- dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba ternura y felicidad.

Se dio la vuelta y miro al muchacho con ojos ámbar, pelo café rebelde, muy tierno. El la miro y le sonrió con ternura.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos ¿si?- dijo el aun sonriendo.

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa. Ellos fueron a buscar sus respectivos asientos junto a sus amigos.

- Hola Sakura, ¡llegaste temprano!- exclamo Tomoyo.

Ella se encontraba sentada junto a Eriol.

La flor de cerezo solo asintió con una gota en su nuca.

-Hola Sakura y Shaoran- dijo Eriol.

-Hola Eriol- respondieron ambos.

Ambos se sentaron. Sakura al lado de Tomoyo, y atrás estaba Eriol y Shaoran.

-¿Hey, Sakura, tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras comenzaba la clase.

-No ¿Por qué?-

-Es que pensaba si podías ir al cine con nosotros hoy en la tarde-

-Si, esta bien- contesto ella emocionada- y ¿que película iríamos a ver?

- Hee, es una sorpresa- contesto Tomoyo

Ella se volteo a ver a Eriol y sonrió.

-Shaoran quisieras ir con nosotros al cine esta tarde, vamos a ir Sakura, Eriol y yo- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bueno esta bien- dijo Shaoran.

-A la 4:30 nos encontramos en el parque Pingüino y ahí nos vamos juntos al cine- dijo Tomoyo

-Si- contestaron al unisón.

-Eriol pasaría por mí a mi casa, así que ¿Shaoran podrías pasar por Sakura a su casa? - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de picardía

Al escuchar esto ambos se sonrojaron mucho. Esto no paso desapercibido por Tomoyo y sonrió.

-S-Si- contesto Shaoran sin poder quitar el sonrojo de su rostro.

Toco el timbre y el maestro entro a la aula haciendo que todos se callaran y comenzaron sus clases normales.

Algunas veces Shaoran se quedaba viendo fijamente a Sakura sin que esta se diese cuenta y viceversa.

El lobo sentía algo muy especial por la flor de cerezo cada vez que ella sonreía sentía como si nada mas existiera, se podía quedar horas y horas viéndola, admirando todo su belleza. Y Sakura sentía casi lo mismo nada mas que ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía ella por el, si era solo amistad o mas que eso.

Tomoyo los observaba sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Eriol y Tomoyo ya sabían lo que la flor de cerezo y el lobo sentían cada uno por el otro, por eso idearon un plan para hacer que ellos dos confesaran su sentimiento.

Al contrario, Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaban seguros de lo que sentía uno por el otro, pero ninguno se animaba a decirle al otro. (Casos parecidos ¿no?)

El día transcurrió como siempre. Al la salida de clase Tomoyo y Eriol dijeron que tenían que hacer algo y se fueron juntos dejando a Sakura y Shaoran solos.

-Si, queres te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Shaoran sonrojado por lo que dijo mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Si, Muchas Gracias- dijo Sakura sonriendo tiernamente sin notar el sonrojo de Shaoran.

Ambos estaban caminando juntos hacia la casa de Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo iba caminando junto a Eriol y dijo:

-Que feliz estoy, espero que funcione nuestro plan- dijo emocionada a Eriol.

-Si, porque si fuera por ellos nunca dirían lo que sienten por el otro- contesto con una sonrisa tierna que hacia sonrojar a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se le quedo mirando con amor, el era perfecto- pensó.

Eriol la estaba observando también, sus ojos la miraban con amor, ella era hermosa y tierna, dulce y amable, ella era como un ángel para el. Y los dos se estaban viendo sin pensar en nada más que en el otro. Al final volvieron a la realidad, los dos se sonrojaron muchísimo, y siguieron caminando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Sakura y caminaron hacia el porch. Ya ahí ambos se quedaron viendo muy dulcemente.

Se perdieron en sus ojos, es como si nada mas existiera para ellos cuando estaban juntos. Pero fue interrumpido por la realidad.

-Bueno nos vemos a las 4:30 ¿si?- dijo shaoran

Sakura asintió y se despidió de el con una sonrisa. Shaoran comenzó a caminar hacia su casa que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Sakura se quedo observándolo hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Adiós mi querido Shaoran- dijo ella casi inaudible

Y entro en su casa. No había nadie ahí, su padre estaba trabajando al igual que su hermano, así que subió a su habitación. Eran las 2 apenas así que bajo a comer un poco y después se comenzó a alistar. Mientras estaba en la ducha se puso a pensar en Shaoran, cosa que hacia casi todos los días. Se alisto con jeans y una camisa muy bonita y espero a que Shaoran pasara por ella. No espero mucho cuando el llego hasta la puerta de su casa.

Cuando la vio salir se quedo admirado por lo bonita que estaba.

-Hola Shaoran- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara

-Hola- respondió shaoran un poco confundido- te ves muy bonita.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura un poco sonrojada

-¿Nos vamos ya?-

-Si, claro-

En poco tiempo ya estaba en el parque Pingüino, el día estaba soleado, con el cielo azul celeste, con pocas nubes, y había una ligera brisa que movía los cabellos de Sakura; hacia que parecieran como si estuvieran bailando en el aire.

Ahí ya se encontraba Tomoyo y Eriol sentados en los columpios.

Hola- saludaron Sakura y Shaoran

Hola- contestaron ellos con una sonrisa- ¿nos vamos?

Todos asintieron, comenzaron a caminar hacia el cine hablando de diferentes cosas en el camino. Cuando llegaron la película que estaba en el cine era una de miedo.

Oh oh- dijo un poco preocupada Sakura, ya que ella era un poco miedosa. (¿poco?)

Tomoyo estaba atenta a todo, todo iba saliendo según lo planeado. Los muchachos fueron a comprar los boletos mientras las muchachas fueron a comprar las palomitas. Entraron todos juntos. Se sentaron en los asientos, Sakura al lado de Shaoran y Tomoyo al lado de Eriol.

La película que iban a ver era Aracnofobia. Y en una escena cuando una tarántula gigante salía atrás de la muchacha todos pegaron un grito y Sakura sin darse cuenta se abrazo fuertemente al brazo de Shaoran, lo que causo que este se sonrojara como un tomate.

Que causo una gran sonrisa en la cara de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Sakura se mantuvo abrazada de Shaoran hasta finalizar la película, ella no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero algo en el interior de ella se sentía tan bien abrazado de su amado Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba bastante sonrojado, pero estaba feliz de sentir a su flor de cerezo tan cerca. La película termino y Sakura "cayo" en la realidad y lo soltó inmediatamente y se puso muy roja y dijo: Discúlpame Shaoran- muy apenada.

-No, no te preocupes- contesto Shaoran con una sonrisa llena de tanta ternura, que solo el podía dar a su Querida Sakura.

Esto causo una risa silenciosa en Eriol y Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió y todos salieron del cine, después fueron a comer algo y hablaron de distintas cosas. Shaoran pasó a dejar a Sakura a su casa, al igual que Eriol a Tomoyo. Shaoran dejo a Sakura en su casa y prosiguió a la suya.

Sakura subió a su habitación ya que su padre e hermano trabajaban hasta tarde. La flor de cerezo se acostó en su cama y recordó los momentos en que estaba abrazada de Shaoran, el sonrojo le invadió desde los pies a la cabeza. -Mi querido Shaoran- pensó antes de quedarse dormida en un profundo sueño.

&&&&&&&&&

Un toque en la puerta la despertó la siguiente mañana, era su hermano que la llamaba para desayunar, -Monstruo, a desayunar-

-No soy un monstruo- contesto ella un poco molesta. Se alisto y bajo a desayunar. – Buenos Días, Mama- dijo besando la foto de su mama, - Buenos Días, papa-

-Buenos Días, Hijita- contesto Fujikata con una sonrisa- Hoy te hice un desayuno muy rico.

-Hmmm, dijo ella,- se ve delicioso.

-Apúrate o se te va a hacer tarde para el colegio Sakura- dijo una voz burlona

-Ya voy hermano- contesto. Cuando termino de comer se despidió y salio para el colegio. Hoy iba a tiempo (cosa muy rara en ella). Iba viendo el paisaje cuando choco con alguien. -Lo siento- dijo muy arrepentida

El muchacho sonrió y se dio la vuelta. -No te preocupes Sakura-

Ella lo miro y quedo asombrada- Hola Shaoran-

-Hola- contesto este con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron observando un poco hasta que Sakura dijo: -Vamos junto caminando hacia el colegio-

El asintió muy feliz por acompañarla.

Iban caminando hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que alguien, un muchacho, agarro la mano de Sakura y la jalo fuertemente.

-Suéltame- grito ella

-Yo quiero que tu seas mi novia, quieras o no- dijo Ashijira, un compañero de clase.

-N-No- contesto ella comenzando a llorar por la fuerza que este estaba ejerciendo en su muñeca

-Suéltala- dijo Shaoran con un tono cortante.

Ashijira solo se rió – ¿Quien eres tú, no te metas-

Entonces Shaoran se enojo mucho hasta que le pego un fuerte puñetazo a Ashijira y este cayo al piso inconciente soltando a Sakura que caía al suelo.

Estas bien- le pregunto Shaoran, agachándose para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse.

Esta solo asintió con miedo y se abrazo de Shaoran llorando.

Esta bien, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para ti, no dejare que nada te pase lo prometo- contesto este, correspondiendo el abrazo. Así se quedaron un rato hasta que se acordaron de que tenían que ir al colegio.

Ven vamos ¿si?- dijo levantándola.

Ella asintió sonriéndole- Gracias-

No te preocupes- dijo sonriéndole con ternura. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio. Llegaron justo a tiempo, cuando timbre comenzaba a sonar, se sentaron y Tomoyo miro con preocupación a Sakura, porque venia algo extraña. -Que pasa- pregunto con clara preocupación.

Sakura le contó todo y sonrió cuando le dijo que Shaoran la había salvado.

Entonces Tomoyo observo sus muñecas y vio unas heridas. -Deberías ir a la enfermería- dijo- Shaoran puedes acompañar a Sakura a la enfermería-

Se siente mal – pregunto preocupado

No es para que le venden las manos-

El vio las heridas en la muñeca de ella y asintió, pidieron permiso al profesor y salieron.

Lo siento- dijo el lobo sintiéndose culpable cuando iban caminando- por no evitar que te hiciera esas heridas.

No Shaoran, tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tiene Ashijira; tu me salvaste, no tiene la culpa de nada- respondió la flor de cerezo dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que causo que este se sonrojara mucho,- gracias.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y la enfermera le aplico una crema a las heridas que hizo que Sakura hiciera una mueca de dolor, Shaoran la miraba preocupado, después vendo sus muñecas y dijo que estaba lista. Después ambos salieron de la enfermería.

Shaoran detuvo a Sakura y dijo:

Te tengo algo que decir- la miro su corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido, el creía que se la iba a salir, se sentía muy nervioso.

Si- dijo Sakura sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente, sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Yo, te quiero decir que…….

Fin del capitulo.

Notas de la autora: este es mi primer fic, así que por favor si les gusto dejen reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amándote en Silencio**

Por AdaZu

Capitulo II

**Una venganza y una nueva pareja**

Yo, te quiero decir…

¿Si?

Hemmm…, yo quiero decir que tu me…

Entonces toco el timbre para cambiar de clase y el decidio que no era el momento. (Que mala suerte ¿no?)

No nada- dijo Shaoran muy triste

Entonces, volvamos a clases- dijo Sakura desilusionada

El solo asintió, cuando entraron al aula Tomoyo observo que el lobo traía una cara de tristeza.

¿Que paso? – le pregunto a Sakura

No nada- le respondió ella

Si tú lo dices-

Las clases iban transcurriendo normalmente. Llego el receso y los cuatro estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol comiendo su almuerzo. Desde lejos alguien los miraba (bueno a Sakura y Shaoran, específicamente) con ojos lleno de odio.

Me voy a vengar por lo que me hicieron- dijo tocándose la mejilla marcada por un golpe – y va a hacer hoy mismo nadie rechaza a Ashijira.

Ya le había contado lo que sucedió a Eriol y este dijo- Que mala suerte, pero bueno que estaba Shaoran allí.

Ella asintió abrazándose a si misma cuando recordaba lo que había sucedido.

No te preocupes- dijo su querida amiga Tomoyo- no vamos a dejar que nada te pase ¿verdad?

Los demás asintieron con una sonrisa.

Hola- se escucho una voz a tras de ellos

Hola, Meiling, ¿Que sucede?- preguntaron todos

Es que vengo a entregarle estos volantes, son como ustedes ya saben del Festival que se acerca, y entonces el consejo hemos preparado una serie de actividades, las cuales se encuentra: piano, canto, una obra, y si quieren ayudar a vender bocadillos, bueno muchas gracias pero tengo que seguir haciendo mi trabajo- se despidió y fue hacia otro grupo de estudiantes que estaban en otro árbol.

Hey, esto parece muy interesante, deberíamos participar- dijo Sakura, puso una mano en la barbilla para pensar- Tengo una idea tu cantas bellísimo Tomoyo y Eriol toca el piano maravillosamente entonces se pueden unir y dar una presentación los dos juntos.

Ambos se miraron y después aceptaron con una sonrisa.

Y tu sakura ¿en que participaras?- pregunto Tomoyo

Bueno, creo que podría participar en la obra y tu, Shaoran?-

¡Oh, bueno creo que también voy a participar en la obra- contesto un poco sorprendido

¡Que bien!- contesto Sakura – así no voy a estar solita-

Toco el timbre y regresaron a clases. Terminaron las clases normalmente y después a la salida:

Eriol y yo tenemos que ir a mi casa para hacer algunas cosas- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

¡Ahh, bueno esta bien nos vemos mañana- se despidieron. Tomoyo y eriol se retiraron; Sakura y Shaoran se fueron juntos.

&&&&&&&

Mientras iban caminando hacia la casa de Sakura

Quieres ir al parque Pingüino un momento Sakura- pregunto el

Ella acepto muy contenta. Fueron al parque y se sentaron en los columpios y ahí estaban hablando de distintas cosas.

Que bueno que ya te quitaron las vendas, pero te tienes que cuidar las muñecas, por que o si no se te pueden abrir otra vez las heridas- dijo Shaoran

Si- contesto Sakura.

Por ahí estaba pasando un vendedor de helado.

Quieres uno- pregunto el

Si- acepto ella. El se levanto para ir donde estaban los helados. Entonces un muchacho de estatura media y muy robusto.

Que- dijo Sakura entonces miro quien era- Que haces aquí vete, no quiero verte.

Me vengo a vengar Sakura- dijo Ashijira mirándola con odio- la levanto de la muñeca ejerciendo bastante fuerza; la herida se abrió y comenzó a salir sangre.

Sakura iba a gritar cuando el le cubrió la boca, ella comenzó a llorar, pidiendo que la soltara entre murmullos. El la jalo para llevarla a otro lugar.

Cuando Shaoran regreso con los helados, se pregunto donde estaba Sakura hasta que vio un poco de sangre en el suelo. Oh no- dijo pensando en lo peor soltó los helados y siguió el rastro de sangre hasta que encontró a Ashijira sosteniendo a Sakura de la muñeca llena de sangre y cubriéndole la boca con la otra. Ella estaba llorando mucho y miro a Shaoran con ojos de suplica.

Suéltala- dijo Shaoran muy enojado

Ha, eres tu- dijo Ashijira con indiferencia, entonces empujo a Sakura hasta que ella fuera atrás de el. Shaoran se acerco y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, el soltó a sakura; y le pego un puñetazo a Shaoran.

Shaoran- grito Sakura preocupada, y se iba a acerca para ayudarlo cuando este le grito que no.

Me la pagaras, por lo que le hiciste a Sakura- dijo propinando varios golpes a Ashijira en la cara y Shaoran le dijo que si se acercaba a Sakura otra vez se la vería con el y que no respondía a las consecuencias hasta que Ashijira cayo inconciente en el suelo. Shaoran fue a donde sakura y esta se abrazo fuertemente de el. Lo siento Shaoran te puso en peligro- dijo Sakura con voz quebrajosa.

No te preocupes- contesto, el se puso analizar las heridas en la muñeca de ella.- Lo siento no pude evitar estas heridas tampoco- dijo apenado. Cuando miro a Sakura esta dijo-

Shaoran yo te- y se desmayo, pos suerte estaba en manos de su querido Shaoran.

Sakura, Sakura despierta, no por favor, Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&

En el hospital

Ella despertó se sintió en algo muy cómodo, lo ultimo que recordaba es que se había desmayado en brazos de Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba a su lado con la mano sujetada a la de ella y su cabeza recostada en la cama. El escucho un murmullo, levanto la vista y vio que Sakura estaba despierta con una sonrisa.

Que bueno que despertaste- dijo Shaoran ahora con una cara mucha más feliz que antes.

Sakura lo observo y vio que tenía unos cuantos golpes en la cara.

Lo siento Shaoran- dijo esta con una voz muy débil.

No, no, no soy yo el que te tengo que pedir disculpas por no protegerte de ese tonto, perdón- dijo el con cara de culpabilidad.

Ella acaricio la cara de el y dijo- tu me salvaste dos veces en un día, eres mi salvador oficial. Ambos se rieron. Entonces llego el doctor a la habitación y dijo-

Bueno su novia solo se desmayo por el susto no es nada grave, lo que si, es que se tiene que cuidar las heridas de su muñeca.

Ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar que los llamaron novios.

Bueno creo que ya le voy a dar de alta- termino el doctor

&&&&&&&&

En casa de Sakura

Shaoran la acostó en su cama y la arropo con sus sabanas.

Shaoran no tienes que hacer todo esto yo puedo sola-

No, tenes que descansar, pero te sientes mejor ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Entonces mañana yo voy a pasar por ti, por si a ese tipo se le ocurre volver a dañarte yo voy a estar ahí para protegerte. Te prometo que nada te va a pasar porque yo te voy a proteger.

Ella sonrió y extendió el dedo meñique para hacer esa promesa "solemne".

El hizo lo mismo y lo sellaron como una promesa inquebrantable.

&&&&&&&&&&&

En casa de Tomoyo

Habrá sucedido algo entre ellos- pregunto Tomoyo ilusionada

No se- contesto Eriol con una sonrisa- tal vez.

Al fin- dijo Tomoyo- tenemos que elegir la canción que vamos a interpretar y hay que anotarnos también. Que tal esta-

Ella comenzó a cantar una canción melodiosa y Eriol la acompaño con el piano y unidos los dos sonidos parecía como un sonido angelical, era una canción bellisima. Cuando terminaron los dos sonrieron. Esa canción le recordaba a cada uno el otro y lo que sentía por el otro, también. Ambos se miraron y sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ellos se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeñas hasta que quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros, cada uno podía sentir el aire que respiraba el otro.

Yo- dijo Tomoyo, pero fue interrumpida por Eriol diciendo que no hablara y este dijo:

Tomoyo, sabes he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, yo te amo y quisiera saber si tu quisieras ser mi novia…

Yo…

Al ver que no respondía Eriol pensó que no lo quería, pero al ver Tomoyo el cambio de expresión dijo:

Yo, es decir si acepto, Eriol, yo te amo también y mucho.

Al escuchar esto el se puso muy feliz; Eriol agarro a Tomoyo de la cintura y ella a el por el cuello. La distancia que había quedado ya no estaba, los dos de besaron con tanto amor, fue un beso largo y placentero. Se separaron para respirar y ambos sonrieron por fin estaban juntos los dos, se acercaron mas y se volvieron a besar.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos. No existía nada más para ellos.

Estoy tan feliz, Eriol, te amo tanto- separándose de el

Yo también- contesto el con ternura y amor.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a tocar la melodía, ellos se dejaban llevar por el sonido de aquella canción.

&&&&&&&&&&

En casa de Sakura

Después de haber sellado la promesa de proteger a Sakura, el que el había acordado acompañarla en la mañana y en la tarde. Ella se sintió muy feliz.

Sabes de que va a ser la obra- pregunto Sakura que todavía estaba acostada ya que Shaoran no le permitió levantarse.

No, no se mañanas vamos a preguntar ¿si?-

Ella asintió.

Se intento levantar para sentarse pero se apoyo en el brazo con la muñeca herida y soltó un grito de dolor sin querer

Shaoran al oír esto la acostó otras ves y le dijo:

Porque te levantaste, debiste pedir mi ayuda- pregunto con la cara seria en forma de regaño

Ella lo miro con cara de inocente.

Yo te voy ayudar ¿si?- dijo el mirándola con ternura.

Si- contesto. El la ayudo a sentarse en la cama y cuando la ayudo se resbalo y cayó en frente de la cara de Sakura. La distancia entre ellos era mínima. Ellos dos se miraron cada uno al otro, podían respirar el aire que el otro respiraba y entonces……

Fin del Capitulo

Agradecimientos a

Jessy- muchas gracias por tu review, y aquí te traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste también.

La- sakurita- muchas gracias por tu review, me hace muy feliz, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste también.

Notas de autora:

Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo. Si les gusto deje reviews please! Los reviews me hacen muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Amándote en Secreto

Por AdaZu

Capitulo III

Notas de la autora ()

Diálogos –

Excursión a la playa

El la ayudo a sentarse en la cama y cuando la ayudo se resbalo y cayó en frente de la cara de Sakura. La distancia entre ellos era mínima. Ellos dos se miraron cada uno al otro, podían respirar el aire que el otro respiraba y entonces……

Ring, ring, el teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar. Ambos suspiraron y se alejaron. Shaoran le alcanzo el teléfono a Sakura y ella contesto:

Hola habla Sakura-

Hola Sakura, que bueno que estas bien, Shaoran me contó lo que sucedió pero tu estabas en el hospital inconciente- dijo Tomoyo

No te preocupes Tomoyo ya estoy mejor-

Eso me alegra- dijo Tomoyo- te tengo que contar algo que paso-

¿Que es?-

Eriol y yo…- se quedo en silencio (para hacer suspenso)- somos novios

Felicidades – dijo emocionada por su amiga- eso esta muy bien y cuando paso, me tiene que contar todo ¿si?

Si, mañana te lo cuento-dijo- pero Sakura que bueno que estas bien, cuídate ¿si, pero nada te va a pasar si Shaoran esta contigo,- lo ultimo la dijo con un tono pícaro- el es tu salvador ¿verdad?

Ella se rió y se sonrojo un poco.

Bueno nos vemos mañana-

Si- Sakura colgó y le sonrió a Shaoran- Era Tomoyo para preguntarme si esta bien

Oh si, es que la llame cuando estábamos en el Hospital-

¡Hay! Shaoran, perdón por causarte tantas molestias-

No, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo- Yo te voy a proteger siempre y no es una molestia es todo un honor para mi madame- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Esto hizo que Sakura se pusiera a reír.

Que bonitas te ves riéndote-

Ella se sonrojo y le agradeció el halagó. Ella miro el reloj y dijo que ya era tarde.

El asintió.

Te voy atraer la comida a la cama y después me voy a mi casa-

Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura.

&&&&&&&&

**En casa de tomoyo**

Eriol-

¿Si?- dijo que la tenía sujetada de la cintura

Sakura, ya salio del hospital; creo que no paso nada entre ellos, por ese tonto de Ashijira-

Eso es bueno que no pasara nada malo.

¡Si!-

Te quiero, eres una amiga excelente y una mujer muy hermosa- dijo Eriol

Gracias- contesto y lo beso. Cuando se separaron Tomoyo miro el reloj y dijo – ¡Que tardes es!

¡Ooh! es cierto, bueno me tengo que ir- le dio varios besos y después el se fue.

&&&&&&&

**En casa de sakura**

Estaba riquísima la cena que preparaste Shaoran-

Muchas gracias- contesto

Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose de la silla- No hagas esfuerzo ¿okay?

Ella asintió. El se acerco y acostó a Sakura y la cubrió con las sabanas.

Buenas Noches- dijo besándola en la frente.

Buenas Noches- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El abrió la puerta y dijo:

Buenas Noches- y en una voz casi inaudible dijo- mi querida Sakura

Adiós- contesto.

El se fue y después ella se quedo pensativa, "¿habré escuchado bien? Por que escuche que dijo…, No puede ser".

Mi querido Shaoran- dijo y recordó lo que había ocurrido antes. Sonrió y después se quedo dormida.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Ella se levanto muy temprano y bajo a desayunar. En la cocina ya se encontraba su padre haciendo el desayuno.

Buenos Días Mama- dijo besando la foto de su madre

Buenos Días Papa-

Buenos Días Hijita, ¿dormiste bien?-

Si- contesto con una sonrisa.

Que te sucedió en las manos- pregunto su padre acercándose a ella. El se miraba preocupado.

Sakura le contó toda la historia y de que Shaoran la salvo.

Que bueno que nada malo te paso, pero tiene que ser más cuidadosa-

Si, el va a pasar por mi hoy, es algo sobre cuidarme si pasa otra vez.-

Eso es muy amable de su parte, ten tu desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se ve delicioso- dijo mirando su plato de comida. Ella termino su desayuno, tomo su almuerzo e iba a salir cuando bajo su hermano.

Hoy va a llover, la monstruo se levanto temprano- dijo con un tono ironico

No soy monstruo hermano- entonces toco el timbre- ya me tengo que ir, adiós.

Hola Shaoran- dijo

Hola Sakura- contesto con una sonrisa

¿Nos vamos?-

El asintió. Y así llegaron a el colegio, cuando entraron ahí ya estaba Eriol y Tomoyo agarrados de la mano. Ambos le sonrieron a la pareja sentada frente a ellos.

Sakura no aguanto y dijo: ¡Hay! Se ven tan bellos juntos los dos, ¡Ooh!

Gracias- contestaron ambos un poco sonrojado. Los cuatros se pusieron a reír.

Estuvieron charlando hasta que empezaron las clases. Todo el día iba transcurriendo normalmente. En el receso ellos se fueron a anotar a las actividades que iban a participar en el Festival. El profesor en la última clase antes de terminar dijo:

Bueno este año como excursión vamos a ir a una playa que será la próxima semana, así que si quieren ir, solo se tiene que dirigir a mí para anotarlos.

Toda la clase comenzaron a charlar entre ellos.

Seria muy divertido ir a esa excursión ¿no?- dijo Sakura emocionada

Si, hay que ir donde el profesor para anotarnos ¿verdad?- dijo Tomoyo

Los varones asintieron, y fueron a anotarse y a la muchachas también. Cuando volvieron el timbre sonó y todos salieron de clase. En la salida:

Nosotros nos vamos por allá- dijo Tomoyo señalando hacia la dirección se su casa.

Y nosotros nos vamos hacia allá- señalando la dirección opuesta hacia la casa de Sakura.

Bueno nos vemos- se despidieron y se fueron tomados de la mano.

Vamonos- dijo Shaoran

Sakura asintió.

Cuando iban en el caminando por el parque Pingüino Sakura dijo:

Vamos a los columpios- señalando los columpios

¿Segura?- pregunto Shaoran no muy seguro.

Si, vamos- lo agarro de la mano y fueron hasta los columpios. Sakura se sentó en uno y Shaoran la estaban meciendo. Ellos se estaban divirtiendo mucho que se le paso el tiempo volando, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo se fueron de allí.

**En la casa de Sakura**

Gracias, por traerme a mi casa sana y salvo-

Es un placer madame- dijo haciendo que Sakura se riera.

Payaso- dijo todavía riéndose.

Bueno, nos vemos-

Adiós- Sakura lo vio alejándose y dijo en voz bajita- Mi querido Shaoran

Y entro a la casa. Sakura le pidió al papa que le firmara el permiso y así transcurrió toda una semana.

**En casa de Sakura el día de la excursión**

Sakura ya empacaste todo lo necesario para la excursión- pregunto Fujikata

Si papa ya bajo a desayunar- se miro en el espejo y todo estaba perfecto, agarro su mochila y bajo a desayunar. Buenos Días Mama, Buenos Días Papa-

Tú desayuno ya esta servido y apúrate o se te va a hacer tarde-

Sakura comió rápido y en ese momento tocaron el timbre- Nos vemos papa-

Ambos se saludaron y se fueron al colegio. Llegaron y se reunieron con los demás.

Que emocionada estoy- dijo Sakura saltando de la emoción

Todos se rieron de lo que hacia. Se subieron al autobús. Tomoyo se sentó junto a Eriol y Sakura con Shaoran en otro. El viaje iba a ser un poco largo entonces mientras en el camino:

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana y dijo:

¡Que lindo el paisaje verdad, Shaoran!-

Si, veo que estas muy emocionada-

Sakura asintió aplaudiendo con las manos- Me encanta el mar.

**En el asiento de atrás**

Espero que hoy no pase nada malo y así por fin pase algo entre ellos- dijo Tomoyo que estaba agarrada de la mano con Eriol.

Si- asintió Eriol. Y le dio un beso. Tomoyo se acostó en el hombro de el y se quedo dormida. Eriol le acariciaba su cabeza.

**Asiento de enfrente**

Sakura estaba aburrida y entonces se quedo dormida, sin querer se acostó en el hombro de Shaoran lo que hizo que este se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza, pero a pesar de eso el estaba feliz de tenerla cerca de el. (Hey, imagínense la escena, ambos sentados en un asiento en el autobús y Sakura acostada en el hombro de Shaoran, parece pareja, Que Romántico ¿no?). Pero duro muy poco por que el autobús se detuvo indicando que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Hey Sakura, despertate ya llegamos- decía Shaoran mientras le tocaba la cabeza suavemente. Sakura fue despertando poco a poco y dijo:

Hay perdón me quede dormida en ti-

No, no te preocupes- le dijo Shaoran dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco. Todos salieron del autobús.

Era una playa grande y estaba sola, era solo para ellos. El agua era azul cristalina, tierra blanca y limpia. Al lado había unos vestidores.

¡Wow, que bonito- exclamo Sakura emocionada

Si- respondieron los demás.

Vamos que estamos esperando- dijo señalando a los vestidores la flor de cerezo- vamos a cambiarnos.

Todos sonrieron y se fueron a cambiar.

**Después de unos momentos **

Por que se tardaran tanto- dijo shaoran un poco desesperado

Son mujeres entiéndelas se tardan mas- dijo Eriol que estaba mas tranquilo.

En eso Sakura y Tomoyo salieron ambos lucían unos trajes de baño de dos piezas Sakura uno color café y Tomoyo uno parecido al de Sakura con anteojos de sol. Ambas lucían su hermoso cuerpo.

Los hombres se le quedaban viendo incluyendo a Eriol y Shaoran.

Que guapa te ves así mi amor- dijo Eriol a Tomoyo

Gracias- contesto dándole un beso en los labios.

Tu… Ehhh… te ves muy bonita también Sakura- dijo Shaoran sonrojado

Gracias- contesto sakura con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en la cara.

Todos se fueron a la playa y estaban bañando muy a gusto. Estaban jugando con una pelota de playa. Después los cuatros fueron a un lugar alejado de los demás y donde se pusieron a platicar. Entonces era tiempo de ir a comer, y una gran ola vino y los agarro desprevenido. Después de que paso Shaoran pregunto:

¿Todos están bien?-

Si- contesto Eriol y Tomoyo. Entonces notaron que faltaba Sakura.

**Flash back**

Ahhh!- gritaba Sakura.

Entonces la ola la hundió y abajo se quedo enredada en una planta.

¡Oh no! Ahora que hago- pensó Sakura, trato de soltarse pero no pudo- Shaoran ayudame

**Fin del Flash back**

¡Algo le paso!- dijo Shaoran escucho en su interior que Sakura le pedía ayuda- ya voy. Se sumergió y entonces vio en el fondo a Sakura con ojos de suplica.

Fue nadando hasta ella.

Shaoran- pensó Sakura viéndolo acercándose, la vista se volvía nublando- Shaoran.

Sakura- pensó agarrándola de la mano. Bajo más y la desato y la subió a la superficie donde estaba Eriol y Tomoyo muy preocupados por que no volvían. Shaoran iba nadando con Sakura. Llegaron a la orilla y acostaron a Sakura. Pero ella estaba inconciente.

Sakura despierta por favor- dijo Tomoyo

Sakura, por favor Sakura- dijo Shaoran con cara de preocupación, el le sujetaba la mano a Sakura.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Agradecimientos a:

Jessy- Muchas Gracias nuevamente, tus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

La-sakurita- Muchas Gracias, me encanta que le guste la historia. Y espero que te guste este capitulo también.

Julie-Chan- Muchas Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste mucho este capitulo.

Notas de la autora:

Pronto será el festival del colegio, no se lo pierdan. Habrá muchas sorpresas.


	4. Chapter 4

Amándote en Secreto

Por AdaZu

Capitulo IV

Notas de la autora ()

Diálogos –

**Una enferma y El principio del Festival**

Sakura, por favor Sakura- dijo Shaoran con cara de preocupación, el le sujetaba la mano.

Entonces Tomoyo tuvo una idea. Ya venimos ¿verdad, Eriol?- dijo

Eriol la miro con cara extrañado, pero Tomoyo le hizo señas con la cabeza para que se fueran y los dejaran solos.

Oh, si es cierto- dijo Eriol, captando el mensaje.

Ambos se fueron agarrados de la mano. Dejando a Sakura y Shaoran a solas. (Aunque Sakura estaba desmayada).

Sakura por favor despierta- dijo Shaoran- no se que haría si algo te pasara, por favor. Se acerco al su rostro donde cayó una lágrima del ojo de Shaoran. En ese momento ella despertó y tosió un poco de agua.

Respiro difícilmente un poco y vio Shaoran, después dijo: Gracias por salvarme de nuevo- con una sonrisa- estas llorando- dijo cuando acaricio su rostro.

No, no, es que me cayo un sucio en el ojo- dijo tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sakura se rió un poco- Hola Tomoyo y Eriol- dijo viendo que se acercaban dos personas agarrados de la mano.

¡Sakura que bueno que ya despertates!- dijo Tomoyo que fue a abrazarla con emoción.

Gracias, y perdón por preocuparlos tanto- dijo Sakura

No es tu culpa, solo fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede ocurrir- dijo Tomoyo.

Vamos a comer pues- dijo Eriol

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a comer con los demás. Después fueron a bañar un poco más. Después todos se cambiaron y se fueron en el bus.

**En casa de Sakura**

Hey, Shaoran gracias por salvarme de nuevo, debo ser una carga para ti- dijo

No Sakura, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara- dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara.

Se despidieron y Sakura entro a la casa, Shaoran se fue. Sakura se apoyo en la puerta y dijo:

Mi querido Shaoran, eres alguien muy especial para mi, si supieras lo que siento por ti, pero tengo miedo que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi y te alejes de mi; mejor no te voy a decir nada.

Entro y se fue a su dormitorio.

**Al día siguiente en el Colegio**

Hoy van a decidir los personajes de la obra de "La Princesa y El Príncipe"- le dijo Sakura a Shaoran.

Si a ver que personajes nos toca a nosotros- le contesto.

Llegaron al club de drama. Ahí había ya varios alumnos. Después de que la directora del club de drama les explicara a todos la obra prosiguieron a decidir por rifa los personajes.

Bueno, cada uno va a escoger un papelito en que dice el papel que van a realizar en la obra- dijo Meiling la directora del club de drama.

Todos escogieron su papel y cuando lo abrieron.

¡Ha!- grito Sakura- el papel de Princesa. Aplaudió con las manos.

Shaoran abrió lentamente el papel deseando con todo su corazón que le saliera el príncipe y…

¡Si!- grito.

¿Cual papel te salio?- pregunto Sakura muy emocionada.

El príncipe- dijo shaoran con mucha felicidad.

Sakura de la emoción se lanzo a los brazos de Shaoran y lo abrazo.

Este aun sorprendido le correspondió el abrazo. Después de un momento Sakura se dio cuenta y le pidió perdón.

No, no te preocupes- le contesto.

Bueno, ya que todos tenemos nuestro papeles, el ensayo será mañana por la tarde y yo les voy a dar sus guiones- dijo Meiling entregando un folleto a cada uno.

Todos salieron y algunas muchachas miraban a Shaoran con ojos soñadores y a Sakura con ojos de envidia, ella se percato de eso y se puso un poco celosa.

Porque miraran tanto a Shaoran- pensó e hizo un ruido inconcientemente.

Que te pasa- le pregunto Shaoran con cara extrañado.

No nada- dijo tratando de no ser tan obvia.

Vamos bajo el árbol de cerezo ahí nos quedamos de reunir con Tomoyo- dijo señalando al árbol.

Shaoran asintió y se dirigieron hacia allá. Se sentaron, y estuvieron esperando a que Tomoyo y Eriol llegaran de su ensayo.

Que bueno que nos toco los papeles protagónicos a nosotros dos- dijo la flor de cerezo

Si- contesto el lobo mirándola con ternura.

En eso llego la parejita.

Como les fue- pregunto Sakura

Muy bien, ya escogimos la canción y todo esta preparado solo tenemos que practicar un poco- contesto Tomoyo mientras se sentaba al lado de Eriol- ¿y que papeles le tocaron?

A mi- dijo Sakura muy emocionada- me toco ser la princesa.

A mi- dijo Shaoran igual de emocionado- me toco ser el príncipe.

Que bien- dijo Tomoyo. Estoy segura que para el final de la obra ellos dos van a ser novios- pensó. Ella vio a Eriol y parece que este también pensó lo mismo así que ambos sonrieron.

¿Y que canción van a interpretar?- pregunto la flor de cerezo

Oh, eso es una sorpresa- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo- hasta el festival lo van averiguar.

Oh bueno.

Nos vamos ya- pregunto Shaoran.

Todos asintieron y se fueron Eriol y Tomoyo a la casa de ella; Sakura acompañada por Shaoran a su casa.

**En el dormitorio de Sakura**

Ella se encontraba leyendo el guión cuando lee el final y dijo:

¡Que!- dijo sobresaltada- un beso.

Es que al final de la historia los protagonistas se besaban.

Ay no, y ahora que hago, si me salgo y otra muchacha me reemplaza ella es la que le va a dar el beso a Shaoran. No, no, no, eso no lo voy a permitir, nadie puede besar a Mi Querido Shaoran- dijo ya muy segura- El festival va a ser dentro de 3 semanas, voy a estar preparada.

Y así pasaron 2 semanas Sakura y Shaoran yendo as sus ensayos pero omitiendo la ultima parte, y Tomoyo y Eriol a sus ensayos también.

**2 semanas después**

Un miércoles al terminar su ensayo:

Sakura y Shaoran, cuando iban en el camino:

Que bueno que ya va estar todo listo y nos sobra bastante tiempo- dijo ella

Si, espero que nos vaya muy bien y también a nuestros amigos- dijo el

Si, eso espero- contesto ella, cuando en eso comenzó a llover con tanta fuerza que cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, ellos iban empapados.

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura se levanto se sentía un poco mal. Se vistió sin hacer caso a lo que hacia y bajo a desayunar. Saludo y se sentó en la mesa, acostó su cabeza en la mesa.

Sakura, que te sucede estas un poco pálida- dijo su padre le toco la frente y sintió que estaba hirviendo en fiebre- Sakura tienes fiebre, vete a costar.

No, papa estoy bien, además tengo que ir al ensayo, porque ya va a ser la obra- dijo con voz suave.

No, no, no usted se va a costar en este momento- dijo con voz muy firme pero tierna a la vez. La levanto y la llevo a su cuarto- Aquí te vas a estar ya te voy a dar una medicina, ya regreso.

Papa- dijo Sakura con voz suave pero ya se había ido- oh no, y Shaoran me va a quedar esperando.

Entonces tocaron el timbre y Fujikata fue a abrir.

Hola, buenas tardes, señor Fujikata- saludo Shaoran con una reverencia,

Buenas tardes-contesto señalándole adentro para que pasara.

Vengo a recoger a Sakura para el ensayo- dijo Shaoran.

Oh, es que Sakura esta enferma y no puede asistir al ensayo hoy- dijo el padre preocupado.

¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto preocupado Shaoran.

Es que tiene fiebre- contesto

¿Puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto.

Si claro pasa a su habitación- le contesto Fujikata.

El subió y la vio acostada en la cama. Se acerco y se sentó al lado de ella.

Le toco la frente y vio que si tenia mucha fiebre.

Oh no- dijo el muy triste al verla tan enferma- lo siento fue mi culpa yo debí evitar que te mojaras ayer.

Ella abrió los ojos y miro a Shaoran: Estaré alucinado- pensó. Levanto la mano con un poco de dificultad y el la tomo entre sus manos. No, no estoy alucinando, el esta aquí conmigo- pensó.

No, no es tu culpa- le contesto con un poco de dificultad.

El le sonrió al ver que despertó- me voy a quedar aquí cuidándote- dijo

No seria una molestia mas para ti, además necesito que vayas al- dijo Sakura respirando un poco cansada- al ensayo y digas que no voy a poder ir, por favor.

Pero- la miro y lo convenció no podía negarle nada a su querida- Esta bien. Se levanto puso la mano de Sakura en la cama suavemente y se fue.

**En el colegio**

Shaoran llego un poco tarde donde Meiling lo estaba esperando ya, junto al resto de los integrantes de la obra.

Y Sakura- dijo Meiling un poco desesperada- mira si llega tarde no vamos a poder ensayar hoy.

Espera- dijo Shaoran- es que ella esta muy enferma.

¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Meiling ahora molesta.

Mira, que tal que yo ensayo con ella en su casa y aquí ensayan ustedes, te prometo que todo va a salir muy bien- dijo shaoran tratando de no meter a Sakura en problemas.

Meiling lo quedo viendo y acepto el trato. Shaoran se fue a la casa de Sakura.

**En la habitación de Sakura**

Ella estaba descansando así que se sentó a lado de ella y tomo su mano y la unió con la suya. Espero, pero se quedo dormido, agarrado de Sakura.

Ella sintió una mano en su frente y abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver quien era:

Mama- dijo

Si, hija, no te olvides que siempre estoy contigo, y que tienes una ángel guardián- dijo mirando a Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió.

La mama le toco la frente y la fiebre fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

Gracias- dijo ella

No te preocupes- dijo la mama le dio un beso antes de desparecer.

Sakura que ya se sentía mucho mejor se sentó en la cama y en eso Shaoran despertó.

Uh, perdón por despertarte- dijo Sakura

¿Que, ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó tocándole la frente a Sakura- ya no tienes fiebre.

Sakura asintió- ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias por cuidarme, sos mi ángel guardián- y lo beso en la mejilla, causando que el se sonrojara.

El solo le sonrió. Era una sonrisa que la hacia a cualquiera sentirse en las nubes. Tenemos que ensayar aquí- dijo- ese es el trato que llegamos con Meiling.

Oh esta bien- contesto Sakura.

Ensayaron y después se fue Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió.

**En el Colegio**

Tomoyo termino de cantar y Eriol de tocar el piano.

Te salio maravilloso- dijo Eriol dándole un beso a Tomoyo.

Muchas gracias, y tu tocaste bellísimo también- le contesto dándole una beso a el- Nos va a ir muy bien a nosotros y a Sakura y Shaoran. Esa obra los va a unir, yo estoy segura.

Eriol asintió agarrándola de la cintura- Te quiero Tomoyo-

Yo también, Eriol Hiraguizawa- dijo rodeándole el cuello y dándole un tierno beso, el cual el le correspondió.

**1 semana después el Día del Festival**

Todo el escenario estaba puesto, la iluminación estaba lista y solo faltaba los artistas. Meiling salio a dar la bienvenida a toda la gente que había asistido, lo cual era muchísima.

La primera en presentarse serán Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidoji para interpretarnos una bellísima canción- dijo

Toda la audiencia le aplaudió.

Ellos dos entraron, Eriol se sentó en el piano y Tomoyo estaba parada al lado de el. Ella iba vestida de un vestido muy elegante, se veía bellísima pero Eriol no se quedaba atrás, el vestía un traje que lo hacia ver elegante.

Eriol comenzó a tocar el piano. Las notas eran melodiosamente.

Tomoyo comenzó a cantar, su voz era hermosa.

**Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro **

Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Un solo en piano que Eriol toco maravillosamente

**Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to onaji iro **

Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Otro solo de piano.

**Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte **

Ultimo solo de piano.

Ellos terminaron y la audiencia estaba encantada, todos le aplaudieron.

Muchas Gracias- agradeció Tomoyo. Eriol se levanto y los dos hicieron una reverencia. Todos le aplaudieron.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Muchas gracias a: **julie chan, juchiz, la-sakurita, Jessy, nolee.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia este es el penúltimo capitulo. Esta un poco largo, pero espero que les guste. El próximo capitulo será el final estará muy emocionante, le dirá al fin shaoran sus sentimientos o se quedaran como amigos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Amándote en Silencio

Por AdaZu

Capitulo V

Notas de la autora ()

Diálogos –

**Capitulo final**

**Sentimientos Revelados**

Ellos terminaron y la audiencia estaba encantada, todos le aplaudieron.

Muchas Gracias- agradeció Tomoyo. Eriol se levanto y los dos hicieron una reverencia. Todos le aplaudieron.

Ambos se fueron del escenario y Meiling entro.

Lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito- le dijo Eriol dándole un beso.

Tu también mi amor- le contesto ella.

Felicidades a ambos- le gritaron Sakura y Shaoran, que ya iban a subir a escena.

Meiling: y ahora les presento la obra La Princesa y El príncipe.

Montaron todo el lugar.

La Narradora comenzó a hablar dando una introducción: La princesa Sakura era la princesa del Reino Cenist y el príncipe Shaoran era el príncipe del Reino del Norte. Estos dos reinos estaban en una terrible guerra por la culpa de otro Reino que ataco al Reino del Norte y dijeron que había sido el reino Cenist y ese reino se llamaba Reino Orgon.

Todo comenzó en un baile de disfraces que se realizo en un reino vecino que estaban invitados muchos príncipes y princesas.

Pero yo no tenia ganas de venir aquí- le dijo la princesa Sakura, que vestía un vestido rosado abierto de la parte de abajo (como el vestido que llevaba Sakura en la obra de la película.) a una de sus mucamas.

Pero princesa no ha salido a divertirse desde que todo el pleito comenzó- le dijo Rika una de su mucama

Si, pero como puedo divertirme si hay una guerra en mi reino- dijo la princesa.

Puedo invitar a esta bella dama a bailar- le dijo un príncipe

Pero, oh, yo…

Si ella esta encantada- dijo otra de su mucama. Las dos hicieron que se levantara y fuese a bailar con el caballero que estaba en frente.

Pero es que yo no soy muy buena bailando- dijo Sakura

No se preocupe, le digo un secreto, yo tampoco- le dijo el príncipe

Esto hizo que la princesa Sakura se riera.

Y comenzaron a bailar eran como pareja los dos se miraba bellísimos.

Y así transcurrió todo el baile.

Y como te llamas- le pregunto Sakura

En este baile es de cortesía no decir el nombre, princesa- le contesto amablemente el príncipe.

Oh es cierto- le contesto apenada.

No se preocupe- le contesto.

Al finalizar la fiesta ella se retiro y el le pregunto a unos de sus servidores que quien era esa princesa tan bonita.

Es la princesa Sakura del reino Cenist- le contesto uno de ellos.

No puede ser, me gusta la princesa del reino enemigo, el que estamos en guerra. No puede ser me la tengo que sacar de la cabeza. Pero no pudo. Hablaba con ella por teléfono, carta o cualquier medio que podía, ambos se fueron enamorándose, sin saber que eran enemigos.

**Cambio de escenario y vestuario**

Un día durante la guerra un guerrero del Reino del Norte entro al Reino Cenist y secuestro a Sakura; este la llevo al castillo. Y la presento ante el príncipe. Y para sorpresa para Sakura a quien encontró ahí, fue al hombre que estaba enamorada.

Déjeme hablar con ella a solas- dijo el príncipe.

Todos se fueron y dejaron a Sakura con las manos atadas.

Tu me mentiste- dijo Sakura con ojos lleno de odio- me enamore de ti aun sin saber que tu eres mi enemigo.

No- sakura contesto Shaoran mirándola con ternura- yo te amo.

Pero me engañaste- grito ahora llorando- no te quiero volver a ver nunca.

Sakura- se levanto y la libero- te quiero decir que…

No te quiero escuchar- dijo y se fue corriendo.

No Sakura- dijo persiguiéndola- si sales te pueden dañar

Pero no lo escucho cuando salio del castillo estaban los guerreros de su reino y del otro luchando y por equivocación tiraron una flecha que hirió a Sakura. Ella salio con ojos llorosos y dijo antes de desmayarse: te amo Shaoran pero no puedo estar contigo.

Shaoran llego y vio lo que había pasado. Todos los guerreros habían parado. El grito: basta ya de esta inútil guerra que solo daña a las personas. Se acerco a Sakura y la vio inconciente…

**Cambio de Escena, Receso**

**Fuera de la obra**

En la siguiente escena es la del beso- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

Sakura- dijo Shaoran que estaba atrás de ella- te quiero decir algo antes de que entremos a la obra otra vez.

¿Si?- pregunto, se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa y no sabía porque sentí como si su corazón se salía de su pecho ya no aguantaba.

El se acerco a ella y dijo: Sakura yo te quiero decir que yo te…

Meiling llego y los empujo hacia el escenario, ya es hora de abrir el telón.

Pero, pero- dijo Shaoran.

**En escena **

Sakura, despierta por favor- las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, perdóname, pero me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde el baile, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, no quiero que te mueras-

De repente alguien llego riéndose: Logre mi propósito matar a la Princesa Sakura, por que o si no su reino hubiera desparecido al mió, y saben cayeron como tontos en mi trampa, yo fui el que ataque el reino no el Reino Cenist.

Me lo vas a pagar- dijo Shaoran- saco la espada y lucho contra aquel mago malvado.

Nunca me vas a vencer- el saco otra espada y lucho, en un momento el le hirió el brazo a Shaoran y lo tiro al piso. Ríndete, porque por tu culpa murió Sakura, por que le mentiste.

El miro a Sakura y recordó todo lo que había pasado y eso le dio fuerza para seguir luchando.

No, no es cierto- dijo levantándose- yo la amo, tu fuiste el culpable- y de un solo le atravesó la espada y este desapareció. El corrió a Sakura y le dijo con ojos llorando:

Perdóname; no quería decirte por miedo a que me rechaces- se acerco a su rostro y la beso.

Eso hizo que Sakura reaccionara ya no estaba sangrando se había curado su herida: Yo también te amo Shaoran.

Los dos reinos se hicieron amigos, la guerra termino, y hubo una boda. Entre Sakura y Shaoran.

Todos hicieron una reverencia al terminar y toda la audiencia se levanto y le aplaudieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de todo, de la celebración y todo. Shaoran llevo a Sakura a un aula apartada. Al entrar Sakura vio un camino lleno de rosas rojas, en los escritorios habían ramos de rosas con velas arriba, la luz estaba apagada.

Sakura voy a terminar lo que iba a decir- dijo un poco nervioso- yo lo que dije en la obra es cierto, yo estoy enamorado de ti, te amo con todo el corazón- le dijo enseñándole el rotulo.

Estaba oscuro pero las velas iluminaban lo suficiente para leer el rotulo que tenia enfrente en forma de corazón.

TE AMO SAKURA¿QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA?

Sakura se puso a llorar de la felicidad, salto sobre el y lo beso- esa es mi respuesta-

El la brazo y la distancia entre ellos desapareció otra vez, se besaron como nunca nadie, se besaron como dos enamorados.

En eso llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol y los vio agarrados de la mano.

Hasta que por fin se decidieron- dijo Tomoyo

¡Si!- dijo Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo.

Sakura y Shaoran se abrazaron y sonrieron.

Me recuerda cuando tu te me declaraste, fue tan bello- dijo Tomoyo ilusionada recordando ese momento cuando Eriol se le declaro en el piano.

Yo te amo a ti- le dijo Eriol a tomoyo.

Y yo a ti- le contesto ella y se besaron.

Te amo y gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- le dijo Shaoran.

Yo a ti, y gracias a ti por protegerme tanto- le contesto y se dieron un beso.

Y las dos parejas se quedaron unidas, juntas viendo las estrellas a través de la ventana con la persona que mas amaban.

Y el amor es un sentimiento que existe en los corazones de la gente que quiere, puede curar y dar fuerzas, y siempre logra triunfar a pesar de todo.

**Fin del Capitulo **

**Muchas gracias a Jessy, la-sakurita, julie chan, riza-trisha, por leer mi historia y dejarme Review, me hizo muy feliz que le gustara mi historia, y espero que lean mi nueva historia Cinderella Story, pronto la actualizare.**


End file.
